burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
GT Concept Burning Route
The GT Concept Burning Route is a single event in Burnout Paradise which, when finished, rewards the player with the Carson GT Flame. Strategy The Carson GT Concept is a balanced muscle car with fine handling, but this route leaves little margin for error because of the length and layout of the route. One wreck is probably acceptable, but more than one mistake leaves the whole event in jeopardy. *'Preferred Route - South Bay Railroad / I-88' :Take an immediate right from the starting point onto Lucas Way. Go through the Lonely Acorns Trailer Park and take the next dirt path on the left, which will lead you onto the railroad tracks. Follow the tracks, and after you cross the bay, you will see and take a jump with red/white markers on either side onto the I-88. This jump is critical and somewhat difficult to execute. Hit the jump too fast, and you will crash before you can turn east on I-88. Too slow and you won't make I-88 (but the game will sometimes start you there). (If you miss I-88 and don't crash, you can drop down to Manners Ave. and finish via the South Bay Expressway alternate route below). Follow I-88 and after the first toll plaza, there is an exit on the right (be careful not to wreck), which puts you on Harber Street, just before the turn onto Webster Avenue, approaching the Stadium from the south. This is probably the fastest of the main routes, but also the hardest to execute. Alternate Routes *'Alternate I-88 Route' :If you are having trouble with the jump onto I-88, try this route instead: Follow Hans Way east, but turn left at Geldard Ave and the entrance to Rockridge Dam. Follow Geldard and after exiting the second tunnel, curve right onto E. Lake Drive. Shortly, you will see an overhead sign and the intersection of Hubbard Drive from the left. Veer toward Hubbard and you will see a dirt path ahead, with a Billboard Smash that jumps down to I-88 Eastbound. Follow I-88 as above to complete the route. *'South Bay Expressway Route' :Follow Hans Way past the Rockridge Dam and continue to the right of the Dam where the road changes to South Mountain Drive and take the Super Jump onto S. Mountain just before the South Bay Expressway to avoid the curved part of the road. There are some picnic benches on the left that you can cut through to make the corner onto the Expressway. Drive across the bridge in oncoming traffic and go through the Gas Station to refill the boost bar. After the Gas Station, take a right onto the wharf. Normally the jump nearest the water (right hand side) would be preferred, but it is easier to hit the left jump - they end up in the same place. Take a brief right at the intersection onto Harber Street and then a 45-degree left to take the shortcut by the modern art statue and through the park toward 1st Street. The ramp on the left will give you a slight boost in speed and also line you up for the exit to 1st Street. Once on 1st Street, it is optional whether you take the Super Jump up to the elevated railroad and straight ahead, or just continue straight ahead to the Wildcats Stadium. No wrecks are allowed with this route. *'Route Past the Dam' :Again start on Hans Way, but turn left at Geldard Ave and the entrance to Rockridge Dam. Go through the yellow barricades on the right, making the dual jumps down to Casey Pass. Follow Casey Pass east to the exit of the Hydro Plant and turn right onto Manners Avenue. Follow Manners Avenue east and make the double jumps onto Harber and finish the route as shown in the South Bay Expressway route above. *'Lambert Parkway Route' :Follow Hans Way east, but turn left at Geldard Ave and the entrance to Rockridge Dam. Follow Geldard and after exiting the second tunnel, curve right onto E. Lake Drive. Stay on E. Lake and it will become Lambert Parkway. Follow Lambert Parkway to the Y-Intersection with 1st Street and simply stay on 1st Street to the Wildcats Stadium. This is the route you would take if you just follow the car's turn signals. *'Alternate Railroad/Downtown Route' :This is a combination of the main route above and the Alternate South Bay Expressway route above. Start out like the main route and jump on the train tracks, but instead of jumping onto the highway, there is an opening just past the ramp on the railroad, that lets you drop down to Manners Avenue, then you can take that to Harber Street and to the finish line. :-'Hubbard/Harber Route' :Continue down Hans Way, then drive onto Geldard Drive, then turn right onto E. Lake Drive and turn left onto Hubbard Avenue. Just before the Harber Street intersection, take the shortcut through the tunnel on the left-hand side. After coming out, curve right onto Harber St, then take the shortcut that cuts the bend, but watch out for a shortcut onto Lambert Parkway on the opposite side! Continue down Harber Ave (careful not to take a wrong turn!) and you will approach the Wildcats Baseball Stadium from the south. Do not take the shortcut that runs past the Harber St tunnel. There is very little margin for error on this route. : : : Video Category:Burning Routes